The present invention relates to an optical back-board interconnection module applying optical technique in a back-board interconnection module scheme for distribution of communication signals among opto-electronic integrated circuit (OEIC) boards of data communication network or computer systems with ultra-high speed.
When the inventive module is applied to the back-board interconnection scheme to couple communication signals with ultra-high speed performance among a plurality of opto-electronic integrated circuit boards in the high speed data communication network or high speed computer systems, optical signals transmitted through data bus lines at an ultra-high speed of more than several gigabits per sec. may be distributed to a plurality of OEIC boards.
As an example, if the optical transmission-reception technique of 2.5 gigabits per sec. that has been developed in Korea, is applied to the back-board interconnection of the present invention, the speed of data communication among a plurality of interface boards that are connected to the inside of the computer may be raised to a speed of gigabits per sec. from the present speed of megabits per sec.
Moreover, the optical data transmission system has slight noise generating effect among adjacent transmission signals compared to electrical data transmission system, and the number of data transmission lines that may be integrated per unit area may be increased.
When it comes to forming optically the back-board interconnection scheme for coupling of the high speed signals among a plurality of OEIC boards, uniformity level and total out-coupling efficiency (i.e. sum of each of the distributed optical power) of the optical power distributed to each board are one of the most important parameters.